Ninjago: Jay and Nya's Wedding
by SandNinja GS
Summary: Just a few days after the Day of the Departed, it was now the day for two Ninja to be married.


**(A/N: Early story, but thought I might put it up to show my support for Jay and Nya's relationship. If there are names unfamiliar to you, please don't ask, they will be individually introduced in future stories. I hope a wedding like this does appear in the Ninjago series. Once I get to the purpose of this story, it will be removed and added to the story it needs to be in)**

* * *

It had been a few days since the Day of the Departed and Cole's revival as a human. But now, the day had come for two Ninja. It was the day Jay and Nya are about to be married. They decided to marry in front of Zane's statue which took days to clean up following the Day of the Departed.

* * *

In a white tent, Edna was straightening Jay's white shirt collar as he stood, in embarrassment while also having a blue vest, blue bow tie, blue cummerbund, grey suit pants and black dress shoes on. She was wearing a blue dress. "Oh, my baby boy, getting married today." She said.

"Mom, I can dress myself." Jay replied, backing away as he came up to his grey suit jacket, which was hanging on a hook. "Besides, shouldn't you be helping Dad?"

"Oh, Jay, I'm just so excited."

"I can handle myself."

"Okay, dear, I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Mom!" Edna walks out as Jay groaned.

Cole soon came in as soon as Edna left. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt, brown tie, brown cummerbund and black dress shoes. "How's my best friend who is about to get married?" He asked, holding his hands out, but they soon glow orange.

"You're still not used to having your old, non-ghost hands back?"

"I'm working on it." His hands soon return to normal. "So, guess who's singing at the wedding?"

"Not you, is it?"

"No, it's my dad and his band. Anyway, you should proud, getting married. Seems like only yesterday, she and I broke up and you two reconciled for some reason."

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

In Nya's tent, which was inside the Ninjago Museum, Nya, in a white undergarments, was feeling nervous as Geoff came in, holding a garment bag. He was wearing a grey suit, yellow vest, white shirt, blue bow tie, yellow cummerbund and dark brown dress shoes. "Hey, Nya." He said. "You nervous?"

"Very." Nya replied. "Not just getting married, but my dress hasn't even arrived yet."

"Well, this is my wedding gift to you." Geoff holds out the garment bag.

Nya takes it, puts it on a pole and unzips the bag, revealing a white wedding dress with grey sashes and pearls. "It's beautiful!" Nya comes up to Geoff and kisses his cheek before getting it out.

"It was my mother's. I had hoped to have Maggie wear it, but I thought it'd be better on you. I had Lloyd fix it up and put a bit of grey on it, since you are the Grey Ninja."

"Then that makes it something old. I got Edna's brooch as something borrowed, Jay gave me a necklace with a phoenix on it for my birthday which makes it something new and I got this blue beaded bracelet."

"See, you're all set! You have nothing to worry about. Now, let's get you married once you get the dress on."

* * *

In Jay's tent, Lloyd, in a black suit, white shirt, green vest, blue bow tie, green cummerbund and black dress shoes, came in as Jay was feeling a little nervous. "Nervous, Jay?" He asked.

"Very." Jay replied. "I mean, look at me, Lloyd, I look like I'm dressed for a funeral."

"Too bad it's not. Now, just remember not to let fear control you. Remember the words of the favourite character?"

"'Fear isn't a word where I come from'."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"By the way, why isn't Master Wu asking me these questions?"

"He said something about an old battle and can't come. Well, better go grab a seat." He soon walked out as Jay looked at himself and took in a deep breath.

"I can do this."

* * *

Outside, the guests were all sitting, waiting for the wedding to commence as Lou and the Royal Blacksmiths were practicing their vocals. Nearby, Gayle was looking at her cameraman, which holds his camera at her as she soon raised her microphone. "I'm here, live at Ninjago Park, where the Grey and Blue Ninja are due to be married as all of Ninjago City is excited as I see many supporting banners on buildings and fans just outside the park." She said as she came up to Kai, who is wearing a grey suit, red vest, white shirt, blue bow tie, red cummerbund and black dress shoes. "Red Ninja, are you excited to see your sister get married?"

"I am, Gayle." Kai replied. "But I just wish my parents were around to see it. As well as my mentor and friend."

"Well, I apologise for wasting your time, thank you for the chatter. We are now only 10 minutes away, so we will keep the cameras live for this wedding, so all programs will be cancelled and rerun the following day."

Nearby, Ronin, wearing a black suit, white shirt, tan tie and black dress shoes, soon turned to Gewuji, who is wearing a light blue dress and heels. "You ever thought about finding someone you like and get married yourself?" He asked.

"I'm sure there is a certain someone out there for me, Ronin." She replied. "And no, it's not you."

"Oh, pity." He leans back.

* * *

In Nya's tent, Nya, who was now in the wedding dress, looked at her reflection in the mirror while holding the bouquet. "At least it's better than Nadakhan's mother's." She said.

Pretty soon, Zane, wearing a grey suit, silver shirt, white tie, white cummerbund and silver dress shoes, came in. "You look positively radiant, Nya." He said as he came up to her.

"Thanks, Zane."

"I was told it was customary to say it." He turned to the entrance to see Geoff, pointing a thumb up before he left. "If you like, P.I.X.A.L. can have a look at your vital signs for you."

"I'm good. Just nervous about today. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Why not try a bridal diaper?"

"That'll make me feel like a baby. I'm just glad you let us get married by your statue."

"Of course. I think every wedding should be done there. Well, it's almost time. You ready to have Geoff walk you down the aisle?" Nya breathes in a bit before exhaling.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay was waiting next to the priest as Blake and Kai were behind him and Cirrus, Maggie and Skylor were on the other side. They were all wearing grey dresses while Blake was also wearing a grey suit white shirt, blue bow tie and black dress shoes, but had a silver vest and cummerbund. Zane soon showed up and immediately heads over to sit next to Cole before they all turn to see Nya walking down the aisle with Geoff guiding her as the guests look at her and the Royal Blacksmiths start vocalising. "Keep your nerves to yourself, Nya." She said to herself as she was walking up to Jay.

"#Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married.#" Lou sang while his band mates vocalise. "#Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married. Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married. Going to the chapel of love.#" Nya was standing in front of him as the priest looks at them and Geoff came up next to Blake and Kai. "#Spring is here, the sky is blue. Whoa! the birds all sing as if they knew. Today's the day, we'll say, "I do" and we'll never be lonely anymore.#" Geoff soon turned to the Royal Blacksmiths and moved his thumb around his neck, making them stop and they sit down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in holy matrimony." The priest said. "To bring Jay Gordon-Walker and Nya Asher together in marriage. Those who believe this marriage should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a few seconds of silence, the priest continues on. "From the day Ninjago was first created, till the day of its destruction, let the spirit of the First Spinjitzu Master look up to see these two Elemental Masters brought together in marriage. Kai Asher, best man and brother of bride, do you have any words for your sister?"

"I do." Kai said, stepping forward and gets out a sheet of paper. "'My beloved little, Nya, I, Kai Asher, am proud to see you get through this without hesitation. Even if Jay sometimes annoys us." Some of the guests laugh. "But, to everyone who couldn't be here, our parents, James Debitum, and all of our lost friends, may they look on from where they and see you being happy for the rest of your life'."

Kai soon backed away as the priest soon turned to Nya. "Nya Asher, Master of Water, do you take Jay to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Nya replied.

"Do you, Jay Gordon-Walker, Master of Lightning, take Nya Asher as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till the day you move on to the Departed Realm?"

"I do." Jay said.

"Then, by the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master, I am now proud to pronounce these two Elemental Masters as husband and wife from now and for whatever happens in the future. You may now kiss your bride."

Nya hands the bouquet to the priest before she and Jay come close and lock lips, now married as everyone clap their hands. Kai tears up a bit, seeing his sister married before him. "Our parents would be proud." He said.

Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Misako, Clive, Ed, Edna, Ronin, Dareth, the guests and the news reporters soon stood up as they applaud as well as Cyrus before Nya takes the bouquet and walks down the aisle with Jay. "I'm proud of you, son." Ed said.

"Oh, my baby boy's now married." Edna quietly said.

"Congratulations!" Cole yelled out.

"It's so nice." Misako said to her son. "Reminds me of when your father and I got married."

"I'm sure dad is looking on." Lloyd replied as they kept applauding.

* * *

Several minutes later, the guests were in the museum as they crowded around the wedding cake to see Nya and Jay cut a piece together before everyone applauded and the caterer takes the cake away to cut it for the guests and Lloyd holds out a small gift box which Nya takes and opens it, revealing a pocket knife. "It's beautiful." She said, looking at it.

"Read the blade." He replied.

Nya opens it and sees an inscription. "'Nya, sorry I couldn't make it. May my father's spirit watch over not only you, but every other married couple'. Master Dragon Wu'." She soon smiled before closing it and puts it back in the case. "I'll be sure to thank him when he comes back from his errand."

"Uh, here's mine." Cole said, holding up some dog tags with Jay and Nya's names on them.

Pretty soon, Sander came up to them. "Nya, I heard about today." He said. "I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you, Dr. Saunders." Nya replied.

"Pity Master Wu didn't show up."

"I'm sure something came up and he couldn't make it." Gewuji said.

"Who wants cake?!" The caterer yelled as the guests soon ran for it before Jay and Nya chase after them, giggling.

"Cole, don't hog all that cake!" Maggie yelled.

"I'm hungry for it!" Cole replied.

"You always like to eat cake." Geoff said.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nya and Jay dance among the other guests as Jay kept looking at the dress. "Sorry, it's just that it looks prettier than the other dress." He said, referring to the previous dress she wore.

"We'll have to thank Lloyd and Geoff for this after the reception." Nya replied as Jay soon spun her around.

"No need to." Geoff replied as he and Maggie were dancing nearby. Geoff's tie was undone.

"Anything for a friend." Lloyd said as he and a young woman were dancing nearby. He was no longer wearing his suit jacket.

"Such a thoughtful thing to do for my sister." Kai said as he and Skylor were dancing close by. "I should find a wedding dress for Maggie for you."

"No need." Maggie replied as Geoff spun her around. "I don't usually like dresses much."

"Well, you never told me that."

* * *

An hour later, after the toast, wedding meal and signing the official marriage papers, there was soon the bouquet toss as Nya has her back to the crowd as Jay, Lloyd, Geoff, Cole, Zane, Kai and Blake were watching her before she soon threw it. The excited crowd looked up before something happens and soon, Maggie had the bouquet and everyone was wondering what was going on. "Uh, weren't we just waiting for the bouquet to be caught?" Cole asked as Maggie and Gewuji came up to them.

"What just happened?" Nya asked.

"My circuits are picking up an energy displacement." Zane replied. "We must check it out on the Bounty."

Nya soon turned to the guests as they ran. "Sorry, duty calls."

The Ninja come up to the Destiny's Bounty, which is covered in ribbons, beer cans, bottles, blown up condoms, confetti and flowers around it, as well as a 'Just Married' sign on the back.

To be continued...


End file.
